narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Keeping Up With the Fanon Canon- Canon Characters Statuses
Hiya. Chix the operator here, with a new blog of keeping up to date with the FC. In our continuum, canon characters are often claimed and used for stories. In order to not mix them all up, I have complied a list of the characters I know have been used for a user's story, and some of which "cannot" be used, without confirming you are not conflicting with the story already set. This is to limit all the conflicts of stories for the future, and the conflicts in apps as well. Unless stated to be dead, they are alive. This list also includes the dead shinobi that have been taken (as in body-wise), meaning they cannot be recovered, most likely (depends on the character). Konohagakure *'Naruto Uzumaki': The esteemed hero, he went on to become the Sixth Hokage shortly after the War, taking over Tsunade's spot. There he remained until 19 years after the war, when he died. He married Hinata, but sometime during that time, had a child with named Asami Amaya. He trained Shingi as well. *'Sasuke Uchiha': The questionable hero proved his worth during the war. But alas, he ended up dying for the sake of the world, and his body and eyes have been destroyed. *'Sakura Haruno': After the War, she would go on to head Konoha's medical division along with Shizune. She would go on to marry Konohamaru. *'Sai': Sai would go on to lead his own team, which is where he passed on his techniques to the young Hayazumo, Jiraiya's descendant, who expressed a love for literature. He wold marry Ino later on. *'Ino Yamanaka': Went on to bring the Yamanaka into a new age. Marrying Sai, they would have kids together, though how many or who they are is unknown. She is currently the Yamanaka's head. Owned by me, her character in the post-war. She is also an expert in botany, and is a gardener, and one of Konoha's scientists in the field of botany. *'Shikamaru Nara': After the War, Shikamaru would go on to lead the Nara. Becoming a Hokage adviser, he would keep his post even until Naruto's death, helping Fuurin out as well. Married to , he fathered Yami Nara. *'Choji Akimichi': After the Fourth War, he would end up in a bet with which would end with them being wed, and having two children, Chosuchi Akimichi, and Makao Akimichi, the latter the Four-Tails Jinchūriki. Currently dead, from diabetes. *'Shino Aburame': After the War, Shino would go on to discover new bug species, and become the leading scientist of the Leaf in regards to bugs. He would also head the Aburame. *'Hinata Hyūga:' After the War, Hinata would go on to become a jōnin, and would marry the Naruto, the Sixth Hokage. They would have children, but they have not been made yet in FC. She is an important Hyuuga in the Clan, along with her sister. *'Kiba Inuzuka': The leader of the Inuzuka, he would become an adviser to Naruto. He would eventually marry an Inuzuka princess, connecting rare bloodlines, fathering the Yakikage, Dan Inuzuka. *'Lee': After the War, Lee would become a Taijutsu specialist, and one of Konoha's leading masters of it. He would marry Shingi's Mother eventually in time. Owned by Sigma. *'Tenten': She would go on to master all the different weapons trades. She may even help teach those who want to be bukijutsu specialists. She did marry, but to who and what children she has is unknown. *'Kakashi Hatake': A retired ninja, he is a village elder, along with Guy and Kurenai. He has taught his specialized arts to future generations to surpass him and move on. He also taught international students, or at least meant with other lightning masters, or other aspiring shinobi wanting to reach the Copy Ninja's fame. He still has Obito's Sharingan. *'Tsunade': After retiring as a Hokage, the Great Sannin would travel, teaching her medical trade to the world. She would die sometime when she was teaching in the Iron, peacefully. Taken back to Konoha to be buried, Tame would steal her body and turn her into a human puppet. Her soul would be summoned back to Earth by Shizuka Hoshoku, for her great fame, using her in a man's body to wreak havoc on the current world, for the Death God. She gave birth to Sannoto Senju long ago, with Dan Kato. *'Anko Mitarashi': Unknown, except that she survived the war and is currently in Konoha. *' ': Still within Guruguru, till this day. *' :' An elder as well, he is a respected shinobi within Konoha. *'Konohamaru:' This includes his teammates too. Konohamaru is currently alive, and weirdly enough, married to Sakura. A great jōnin, he has followed in Naruto's footsteps of achieving Sage Mode and summoning toads. Having grown wiser beyond his years, he and his teammates are esteemed jonin. *' :' Still dead, his soul has been reincarnated by Shizuka Hoshoku for his smarts in battle. *'Yukimi:' The Last Iburi Clan member (from the Land of Fire), settled down in Getsu, before discovering the Clan splinter there. Restoring the clan a little, she would mother Dokuga. Sunagakure *'Gaara': The Fifth Kazekage, he would retain this position until he was 32, dying due to deceit from Hibiki Odorite. He would remain Shukaku's jinchuuriki till his death, and then it was taken for other shinobi in the village. He married Masturi and had Kazaru, the Seventh Kage. *'Kankruo': Suna's head of puppetry, he has a relationship with Shigeo Aizawa. He took care of the child Akagi, along with Shigeo. He is now head of the Puppet Brigade. Also an adviser. *'Temari': Marrying into Pakura's bloodline, she would have a child. She herself, is currently Suna's tessenjutsu head, and teaches future wind masters. Also an adviser. *'Baki:' Currently a Suna Elder, at 65. *'Maki:' She would receive much fame after the war, going on to marry and have children. She is currently the head of the Binding Cloth shinobi, improving its usage. *'Chiyo:' Currently buried with brother. Kirigakure *'Mei Terumī: A terrible fate befell this maiden. She was murdered by Fuyuki in the wake of his revolution. *'Chōjūrō:' He and Suigetsu would become Seven Ninja Swordsmen, until they were chased out of the country by Fuyuki.They lost their swords in the process. *'Yagura': Buried, just here so people know he is under my control. Though he has no current role. *'Kimimaro:' His body has been assimilated by Minoru Risō. Iwagakure *'Ōnoki:' Killed by Koshiro, sometime after War. Replaced by a Fourth Tsuchikage, who ruined the village. *'Mū:' Still deceased and sealed, but original body was assimilated by Minoru Risō. *' :' Married to Chōji, she traveled to Konoha and stayed there, even after his death, having nothing to go back too. *' :' Currently an elder of what's left of Iwagakrue, still loyal to the village, along with Kitsuchi. Kumogakure *' ': Killed by Muzai, 20 years after the shinobi war. He did have children though, from long before, still in Kumogakure. He had a close relationship with Mamoru and Kei. *' :' Died after the war, saving his son from death. Mamoru, the current Raikage, is his son, and current Eight Tails jinchuuriki. His sword arts and raps were passed down though. *' :' The Fifth Raikage, he would hold that position since the Fourth War, till the Kumo Civil War, where he retired and gave Raikage title to Mamoru. Currently alive in Kumo. Children he may have had. He passed down Black Lightning to two Kumogakure Shinobi. *' :' A hero hailed for many things, he would sire a son with dark-skinned Yotsuki female, the son named Kei. He would be the Head Ninja under Darui and Darui's tag-team partner up until the Civil War, where he died, protecting his son. His son has since followed in his footsteps, as the new Head Ninja. *' :' They have been taken out of the Statue and assimilated by Kakezan into his body. *' :' He would marry Karui and become a great jonin of Kumogakure. Famed for his kenjutsu and lightning. He would lead a team, with Yoru Uchiha and Kei being apart of it. He is currently in Kumo as well, a head of kenjutsu along with Karui. He has a brother named Gikō, who he will find eventually. Otogakure *'Orochimaru:' Currently a world traveling scientist, still immortal and seeking to master all techniques. He has experimented with many more curse marks after the war. Kabuto follows him as well. Getsugakure *' :' Once led the Land of the Moon as its King, eventually died of a heart attack. *'Hikaru Tsuki:' The current King of the Land of the Moon, he is 38. Owned by Chix, me. Iron *'Mifune:' General of the Iron, until eventually killed by Ayako Gozen. Tailed Beasts Will list current jinchuurki here. *'Shukaku': Eika *'Matatabi:' Shinichi Kokudo *'Isobu:' Giyo *'Son Gokū:' Makao Akimichi *'Kokuō:' Mikoto Katashima (One Half) & a child from Valley Country has the other *'Saiken:' Currently free, but in Kusa with Raido X. *'Chōmei:' Currently split in half, half is in Taki, half is in one of Akagi's discarded puppets. That half was eaten by the Zero-Tails. *'Gyūki:' Mamoru *'Kurama:' Tamamo *'Zero-Tails:' Not officially a Tailed Beast, but has a host, Kisei Kumo. Others *'Black Zetsu': He has been assimilated into Kakezan as well. *'Guruguru:' Lost, he travels the world trying to find his place, Yamato still entrapped. Category:Blog posts